


Interrobang

by Burgie



Series: SSO Wild West AU [5]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Darko tries to extract information about the Rogues from a captured Esmeralda, by any means necessary. Esmeralda belongs to shadowlord13.





	Interrobang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowlord13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlord13/gifts).



Esmeralda groaned slightly as she opened her eyes. She’d been out riding her horse Charra, scouting for any enemy activity while Carina did the same, when she’d suddenly heard hoofbeats along the clifftop above her. Something had hit her on the head, sending her sliding senseless from the saddle, and the last thing she’d heard had been a quiet curse before something soft had caught her. And now she was here, in a tent. A quick tug of her hands quickly informed Esmeralda that her hands were tied behind her, looped around the pole that she could feel pressing into her back. Her heart pounding now along with her head, Esmeralda looked around the tent, trying to figure out a plan of escape. She got her feet under her, her boots crunching on the dirt floor, and found that she could stand. So that was something, at least. She leaned against the pole but found, to her disappointment, that the pole was quite firmly in place. It didn’t wobble at all, no matter how hard she pushed or pulled against it. Esmeralda huffed, annoyed at the situation that she’d found herself in. Maybe she shouldn’t have been thinking so much about that hot outlaw, the one with the red hair and fabulous cloak and eyes bluer than the sky itself.

Shaking her head to clear it (and receiving a nauseating head-spin for her trouble), Esmeralda looked around the tent properly now that she had no immediate means of escape. The tent was a rather small one, though it was well-lit. She could see a bedroll on one side of it, a small table with some parchment rolled up on it, and another small table that held some small food rations. A chair was pushed in at this table, on which was hung a water canteen. Esmeralda licked her lips, knowing that it had been a while since she’d last had anything resembling food or water past her lips. She’d been too distracted and anxious to eat, too busy concentrating on the task that she’d been set out on. She wondered if Carina and Jacqueline were having better luck, not that she’d seen her fellow outlaw for a while since they’d last parted ways when everything had gone to hell in a handbasket.

It was while Esmeralda was looking around, finding a few boots and discarded items of clothing towards the back of the tent, that the tent flap opened. Esmeralda tensed, ready to use her legs and teeth or head if necessary to defend herself, but- it was him. And immediately, Esmeralda felt weak at the knees. He was here, and he had her at his mercy. But she had the feeling that this wouldn’t be an entirely pleasant experience. And so, pushing aside thoughts of being ravished by this man, Esmeralda steeled her nerve and spoke.

“Let me go,” said Esmeralda, trying to give him a threatening glare. The way he looked at her, she may as well have smiled coyly at him. Like she would have if this was any ordinary situation. He just smirked at her, his blue eyes glimmering with something as he took his hat off and placed it on his bedroll. Esmeralda’s stomach flipped at the sight of his ruffled red hair, and her fingers itched to run through it.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think you quite understand the meaning of a hostage,” said Darko. Esmeralda closed her eyes against the effect that his deep voice had on her. Ignoring the warmth in her stomach, she tried to glare at him.

“I’m not going to fold so easily to you,” said Esmeralda. “I’m not that easy.” Darko chuckled, the sound shivering through her.

“We’ll see if you still feel the same once you get hungry or thirsty,” said Darko, walking past her and deeper into the tent. “Though, speaking of…” He took the water canteen, unscrewed the lid, and placed it to his lips. “You were out in the dusty desert, surely you must be thirsty.” He tipped the canteen, his tongue tracing around the spout of it, but it wasn’t the water that Esmeralda was thirsty for as she watched him swallow. She blushed, averting her gaze when he looked at her. She shouldn’t be thinking about him like that, he was the enemy. And yet…

“nice try,” said Esmeralda, smirking at him. “Too bad it didn’t work.” Darko frowned, capping the water again. A drop ran down his chin and down his neck, Esmeralda following its progress with her eyes. She so badly wanted to trace that path, chase the water with her tongue, and stop it stop it stop it. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the thoughts that swirled around her mind. She could not let him exploit that weakness, no matter how badly she wanted him to.

“Hmph,” Darko huffed, putting the water back. “Then perhaps you are hungry.” Esmeralda shook her head. “Are you sure?” Darko rummaged in the back of the tent, soon returning with a pot and a sack of food. He placed the pot over the campfire that he’d built outside of his tent, and it wasn’t long before something delicious was sizzling in the pan. Esmeralda’s mouth watered and her stomach growled, but she ignored it. She wasn’t hungry, not for food.

When Darko ate the food in front of her, savouring every bite, Esmeralda watched his lips, the way his tongue poked out to swipe away food, the way he swallowed. And he saw. Understanding flickered in his gaze, followed quickly by a heat that Esmeralda knew was mirrored in her own eyes. She wanted to jump on him and take him right then and there, but her bound hands prevented her from moving. She could only stand, despite the shaking in her legs, the heat that was creeping quickly down her thighs and up her face.

“Everyone has a weakness,” Darko murmured, pulling the tent flaps closed after dousing the fire. It suddenly felt too hot in here, the air becoming too thick. Esmeralda felt sweat beading on her brow and prickling on her skin as Darko approached her.

“I still won’t tell you anything,” said Esmeralda, her heart almost shaking her now.

“Let’s see if you still feel the same way when I withhold what you so desperately want,” said Darko with a chuckle. Esmeralda’s heart flickered in her throat as Darko reached his hand towards her. But he didn’t go for her belt buckle, like she wanted him to. Instead, he caressed her breast through the material of her shirt, making her moan. He chuckled, withdrawing his hand and leaving her nipple hard through the material.

“Is that all you’ve got?” asked Esmeralda, her eyes feeling heavy.

“Are you asking for punishment?” asked Darko, and Esmeralda’s heart hammered.

“Try harder if you want to get some information out of me,” said Esmeralda, leaning towards him, desperate for more of his touch. She was rewarded, somewhat, by Darko trailing his fingers over her shirt, unbuttoning the blouse button by button. But his fingers only ghosted over her skin, causing Esmeralda’s breath to hitch and her eyes to flutter.

“What do the townspeople know?” asked Darko. Esmeralda frowned at him.

“I don’t know,” said Esmeralda. “But maybe I’ll remember something if you touch me.”

“Hey, that’s not how this works,” said Darko. He hovered close to her and Esmeralda writhed against her bonds, desperate to get close enough to touch him. “Tell me what they know and I’ll let you feel me against you.”

“I told you, I don’t know,” said Esmeralda. “I’m one of the bandits, not one of the townspeople. But maybe you’re not smart enough to tell the difference.”

Esmeralda suddenly gasped as Darko thrust his hand between her legs, squeezing.

“The bandits, then,” said Darko. “What are they planning? Where are the others?”

“They got away from you, then? I knew they would,” said Esmeralda, her heart thumping. Darko unbuckled her belt, pulling her pants and underclothes down. His finger traced over her pussy and Esmeralda moaned, arching her back a little. But then he drew his hand away.

“How much do they know?” asked Darko. “The other outlaws?” Esmeralda panted, definitely shaking now. But she owed it to her band of outlaws to hide their location.

“They know that you’re more than meets the eye,” said Esmeralda, hoping that a slight truth would be rewarded. Darko traced his finger over her pussy again before slipping it inside, where he held it there. She writhed, but he held it still.

“How so?” asked Darko.

“They’re definitely wising up to your plans,” said Esmeralda coyly. Darko withdrew his finger, eliciting a whine from her.

“You know what? I think I might just leave you like this,” said Darko, unbuckling his belt and removing his own pants. “I am going to have some fun. You are welcome to watch.” And Esmeralda did, watching as Darko’s hand stroked up and down his shaft, the man moaning as he sat on his bedroll. Her legs trembled, her pussy growing wetter. She badly wanted to touch herself, to sate the urge burning in her loins, but she couldn’t do anything with her hands at the moment. She didn’t dare try to grind against the pole, not wanting splinters on top of everything. Besides, he was watching, and she didn’t want to be humiliated further.

“Fine!” Esmeralda blurted once the burning in her loins became too much, her pussy begging to be touched. “We’ve seen the drill bits, we know there’s something hinky about the lightning, we’ve banded together with the townsfolk and we’re not going to let you win.”

“Good girl,” Darko purred, standing from his bedroll and stroking his fingers through her sopping wet pussy. Esmeralda could have cried at the relief that she felt, her knees almost buckling. “That’s exactly what I needed to hear.” To Esmeralda’s surprise, he didn’t ask for more as he rubbed her clit, sending pleasure through her. She’d never felt quite so desperate before as she moved her hips into Darko’s hand, desperately wanting something larger than his finger. 

But Darko stopped, the head of his cock pressed to her pussy. Esmeralda groaned in frustration, so close and yet so far.

“And their plans?” asked Darko. Esmeralda crumbled like the fine pastry that she’d only tasted on a few rare occasions.

“They’re going around in groups to stop you guys,” said Esmeralda. “Carina and I had to follow you guys and-“ her voice trailed off in a moan of delight as Darko finally thrust up into her. She wrapped her legs around him, desperate to keep him there. Her body sagged back against the pole, but Darko pulled her towards him and positioned her legs around him properly so that she wouldn’t be too uncomfortable.

“See, I knew I could make you talk,” said Darko as he started to thrust up into her. Esmeralda desperately wanted to wrap her arms around him, but she couldn’t. She was completely and utterly at his mercy.

“Yes,” Esmeralda moaned, not even caring for the moment that she’d just betrayed the Gallery, her friends, the townsfolk, the entirety of New Jorvik. She just needed to be satisfied, needed to have Darko fuck her until she saw glimpses of the underworld. And he delivered, thrusting up into her with all the force that she knew he had, his hands pressing into her hips when they weren’t squeezing her breasts or taking her face so he could kiss her. His kisses were fierce, hurried, more teeth than anything, but Esmeralda liked it. With her hands tied, it felt even better than she could have ever imagined, as Darko was the only one who could bring her pleasure. And he knew it, grinning as he flicked his thumb over her clit. But just when Esmeralda began to taste salvation, to feel the tingling, spreading though her, he stopped. Esmeralda screamed in frustration as Darko stopped his motions.

“One more thing,” said Darko. Esmeralda shook her head, her breathing hitching as her pussy throbbed painfully.

“What?” asked Esmeralda, wishing for her hands to be free. She was so close that she could barely concentrate, every inch of her skin on fire.

“Are the townsfolk as sheeplike as they seem?” asked Darko. Esmeralda tried moving her hips, desperate for relief, but Darko pinned her hips to the pole with his own hips and hands.

“No,” said Esmeralda. “They’re not. They’re stronger and more organised than anyone suspected, even us. They won’t go down without a fight.”

“And yet even the mighty can fall,” said Darko, caressing her face. He gave her a kiss before he started thrusting again, rubbing her clit and finally bringing Esmeralda the orgasm that she craved, a scream of pure pleasure tearing from her throat. Esmeralda sagged against him, panting, ignoring the pain in her wrists as he finished up. After Darko pulled out, he stroked his fingers over Esmeralda’s pussy, rubbing her clit to bring her over the edge again so that she clenched around his fingers and slid down the pole a little with a moan.

“Now, you can’t say that I didn’t reward you for your information,” said Darko, smearing some of his release on her lips. Esmeralda licked her lips, panting. Now that she’d achieved orgasm, not once but twice, Esmeralda became aware of the incredible thirst that dried her throat and mouth.

“Will you release me now?” asked Esmeralda. “Or will I be your prisoner?” A part of her wouldn’t mind being kept as his prisoner, but… her loyalty to the Gallery came first.

“Hmm, now there is the question,” said Darko, walking back over to the chair that held the canteen. He brought the open canteen up to Esmeralda’s lips and she drank greedily. “Would it be more dramatic if your betrayal was revealed now, or further down the track?” He hummed thoughtfully, and Esmeralda felt guiltier the longer he thought. She’d betrayed her family, and for what? Sex. She felt hot shame flush her cheeks, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it. Not when it had made her feel so good.

“You could always keep me here overnight and release me in the morning,” said Esmeralda. “Leave me tied up somewhere for someone to find me.”

“And yet I cannot bring myself to hurt your pretty face,” Darko murmured, cupping her chin in his hand.

“I can fake an injury,” said Esmeralda, her mind working quickly.

“Well, if you don’t mind being tied up all night…” Darko murmured. Esmeralda nodded, already sinking down to her knees. “You have provided me with some valuable information, so I will feed you and allow you outside if you need to relieve yourself.”

“I won’t mind if you want to take advantage of me during the night,” said Esmeralda, watching as Darko headed out of the tent with the cooking pot and food bag. He gave her a smile that sent fresh heat rushing through her loins.

“Perhaps I will,” said Darko. Esmeralda hoped that he would.


End file.
